


To the ends of the earth

by Port_in_a_Storm



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, M/M, Relationship Talk, Slight mentions of Aaron's self-harm, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Port_in_a_Storm/pseuds/Port_in_a_Storm
Summary: Cain will do anything to get Moira back. When Aaron tells him that it won't be easy, Cain reminds him that Robert fought for him.
Based on a tumblr prompt





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all :) A very short one-shot based on this prompt: "Could you maybe write a short story or a head canon, about Aaron and Robert realizing Cain is staying to win Moira back and Aaron asking whether Cain is sure what he is doing and it might never happen. Cain knows that, but then remembering him that they got together after Robert messed up, just because Robert would be there for him and not leaving. Cain can't get up before he has not tried everything and maybe a bit of contemplating on Aarons part about Robert fighting for him."
> 
> I apologise if they are a bit ooc (they talk a lot for Cain and Aaron, but that is the nature of the prompt!). Hope you enjoy, and happy reading! :)

‘Mum told me you were still ‘ere.’

Cain looked up from the tractor he was still trying to fix, to see his nephew walking delicately towards him. Aaron was holding himself in a way which told anyone who cared to look that he was still very much in pain. Cain frowned. ‘What are you doin’ up and about? Surprised Chas isn’t watchin’ your every move.’

Aaron shook his head. ‘Not Mum who’s got tabs on me, it’s Robert. He’s been doin’ my head in.’ But he said it with a small, shy smile pulling at the corners of his mouth, and his engagement ring glinted happily in the midday glow. ‘Anyway, I came here to see you. So? What happened to France, eh?’

The older man sighed, resigned to telling the entire village one person at a time about his change of plans. He wiped his hands on a piece of cloth. ‘I needed to come back. For Moira.’

‘Realised you still love her?’

‘Well, I was only ever in denial.’ Since the trial, Cain and Aaron had found it easier to talk to each other. They both found it a bit of a surprise that they had one another as something of a sounding board every once in a while; more of a surprise that it worked for both of them. ‘Everything with me and Charity,’ he looked out at the rolling fields of the Dales, ‘it was all just… smoke and mirrors. I never really wanted her I don’t think.’

‘So you used her?’

Cain frowned and turned back to the tractor. He heard Aaron sigh, and could hear the reproach in his voice. ‘Oi! Touchy! I’m just askin’ what everyone else has been thinkin’. Were you? Just usin’ her?’

‘There’s a lot of history between me and Charity,’ he said.

‘Right. But that doesn’t answer—’

‘Maybe, Aaron! I don’t know, alright? I was lonely and I was confused. But when push came to shove I realised that I just couldn’t leave Moira.’

Aaron bit his lip. He rubbed his stomach gently, pushing on the crash wound as if to test it. Then, he said, ‘You know that Moira went through a lot when you left, don’t you?’

‘What is this? Kick a man when he’s down?’

‘No, I’m just sayin’ that it’s not gonna be easy, that’s all.’

‘Do you think I don’t know that? I have to try.’

‘You’ll try even if you don’t think there’s a chance?’

Cain turned to face him properly, and read the scepticism written all over his nephew’s face. ‘You know, if Sugden hadn’t fought for you, things would be a lot different now.’

Aaron shifted uncomfortably but it was true: everyone knew that Robert as good as saved Aaron’s life when Aaron had been cutting himself to shreds when Gordon returned. ‘That’s… different.’

‘Is it?’

‘Yeah, because ours were really unique circumstances. He found me at the scrapyard and took me to hospital. If he hadn’t have done that, nothing would have changed.’

Cain let a sardonic smile lift his mouth. ‘You really believe that, do you? You really believe that Sugden wouldn’t have fought for you?’

‘What’s with this sudden understanding of Robert?’

‘Because I kind of understand what it was like for him now,’ Cain said. ‘Going back to something easy because it was there. But then realising that what you actually want is a lot harder to get, but knowing you need to fight for it.’

‘Cain, me and Robert… if Gordon hadn’t happened, who knows where we’d be right now.’

‘Probably a few dozen steps behind where you are, but still on the same path. Look, I know that it’s not gonna be easy. God knows it never was with Moira, but… well, there’s this sayin’ isn’t there: “nothing worth having comes easy”.’

‘And you’re willin’ to put up with that, are you?’ Aaron asked. ‘You know that she might never take you back.’

Cain smiled and picked up the wrench again, signalling the end of the conversation. But before he turned back to the tractor, he said, ‘Ask your boyfriend tonight how far he would’ve gone to get you back. I bet “to the ends of the earth” comes into it.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come have a nosy on tumblr!: [Port in a Storm](http://www.portinastorm.tumblr.com)


End file.
